


One Year

by lrs002



Series: Lrs002’s writing of 2020 [42]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: 100 days challenge, M/M, Modern Era, Personal Challenge, Roses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-24
Updated: 2020-06-24
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:49:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24894181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lrs002/pseuds/lrs002
Summary: Prompt RoseOr Arthur surprises Merlin on their one year anniversary!
Relationships: Merlin & Arthur Pendragon (Merlin)
Series: Lrs002’s writing of 2020 [42]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1590145
Kudos: 8





	One Year

**Author's Note:**

> Notes/Warning: Day 18 of 100 Days Challenge, No Archive Warnings Apply

Merlin opened the door to his and Arthur’s shared apartment and stopped everywhere in foyer and leading down the hallway was rose petals, 

I wonder what’s going on he thought to himself as he quietly put his stuff away and on feather light feet followed the rose petals.

They lead to the kitchen where Arthur stood over a pot of boiling water. A couple feet away was their beat up dining room table and it’s creaky chairs. The table was set and nicely decorated.

Merlin cleared his throat and asked “What’s the big occasion?”

Arthur spun around fast, like a child caught with a hand stuck in a cookie jar, blushing furiously

“Happy Anniversary!” He said


End file.
